Four in the Morning Fantasies
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: At four in the morning my thoughts wander. They wander to the boy beside me, and I can't control the fantasies that arise. ShinjixYutaka. Oneshot.


**Four in the Morning Fantasies**

**Authors Note: So everyone loves some smut, right? Well, I know I do. Let me know what you guys think! Also, if you like this I'll be coming out with a companion fic in Yutaka's POV. Speaking of which, this is in Shinji's POV. Anyway, constructive criticism is awesome!**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if anyone else has this issue.

If any other guy in my class gets thoughts like these.

If anyone else is a victim of four in the morning fantasies.

It's not like these are normal thoughts for me. They're just the thoughts that happen at around four in the morning. They're what happen to me when no matter what I do I can't fall asleep.

I get restless and for hours my mind will wander. It all starts out innocent- at least innocent for me. The typical things I'd think about during any normal day. But as the night goes on my mind just wanders farther and farther, and by four in the morning I don't even recognize it.

It gets especially bad on nights like tonight. Nights where Yutaka forgets his sleeping bag and ends up in my bed, a bed that's big enough for us to sleep back to back and never touch, although that's never the case.

He's always touching me when he's in my bed- sprawled out over me, cuddling me, spooning with his ass pushed so _tightly_ against my _groin_. The many sleep positions of one, Yutaka Seto.

Tonight he's laying half on top of me. He's on his back, his limbs stretched out- one hand practically holding my hip. His neck is bent at a weird angle; one that I'm sure will leave him sore in the morning. I can feel the drool that's dripping out of his mouth, pooling just a centimeter or so away from my nipple. I can also feel his hot breath ghosting out over my nipple, hardening it.

There's only so much a man can ignore. There's even less at four in the morning.

I can't help but enjoy the warmth of his body. I can't help but think about the fact that he's so _close_ to me, both mentally and physically, and usually when people are this close to me we aren't just sleeping.

And then I think about how I wish he wasn't sleeping. About how much I'd prefer it if he was awake and looking up at me with those big innocent eyes ready to do whatever I tell him.

He'd be such a good boy for me. I know he would be. So fucking obedient, but only for me. Only I have that power over him. He's only submissive for me.

I could tell him to take off the briefs that are covering his lower body. He'd be nervous about it, so nervous about being naked in front of me, but he'd never consider for a second not doing it. He'd want to do it for me. He'd want to do everything I wanted him to.

He'd take them off before trying to cover himself with his legs and hands, but I wouldn't let that happen. I'd tell him to get on his knees on the bed and spread them out. I'd make him put his hands to the side. He'd be right there in front of me, cock fully exposed.

His face would be red, and he'd have a hard time looking me in the eye. He'd be so vulnerable in front of me. So willing.

I'd soak him in. Look up and down every inch of him. Examine what we both know has always been mine.

I'd tell him how beautiful he is. How perfect he looks. How I can barely keep from touching him. How happy I am that he's mine.

By that point he'd be so aroused. He's so innocent, but his want for me would overpower anything. His eyes would be begging me to touch him. He's wanted me to touch him for so long. He'd want me to show him he's mine.

I'd take my boxers off before I'd push our bodies together. He'd whine at the feeling of our dicks touching. It'd be so much for him to take in at once, but he'd only want more. Mmm, such a good boy, always wanting more. Always wanting to give me more.

He'd feel my arousal, so tall and proud against him. He'd instantly want to take care of it. He'd beg me for it. Tell me he needed to taste it. That he'd wanted it for so long. Tell me he'd do anything if I just let him suck it.

I'd let him. I'd tell him he could have it as long as he was a good boy for me. He'd promise he would be as he rubbed his face in the crook of my neck.

I'd sit down on the bed while he'd move to the floor. As soon as he was on his knees he'd take me into his mouth. He'd be over eager and take too much at once, choking himself without meaning to. It wouldn't stop him though. He'd just keep forcing himself to take more and more, while sucking up every drop of pre-cum. It'd feel so good, but I'd have to stop him.

He'd whine again, beg me to let him finish. Tell me he needed it.

I'd grab the back of his head and tell him I'd only let him finish if he went the speed I set. He'd agree, so desperate to have his mouth filled with my cock again.

I'd go as slow and shallow as I could make myself, my hand in his hair making sure he stayed at the slow pace. He'd make desperate noises as he tried to take more of me. I wouldn't let him. I'd make sure he knew I was in control.

He'd eventually get the message and slow down, but he'd suck extra hard to compensate. His tongue would be working against the tip, begging for more cum.

Eventually I'd let go of the back of his head, letting him move faster and take more of me. He'd be more careful not to choke, a fear of me making him stop in his mind.

I'd tell him when I was close; the knowledge would only fuel him to go faster. When I came, he'd suck the cum up like he needed it to breathe. After he had he'd look up at me with those big brown eyes, begging for my approval. Begging me to tell him it was good.

I'd make him get back on the bed and lie with me. Then I'd tell him how good it was. How good _he_ was. How much I loved seeing his pretty pink lips stretched around my cock. I would still be able to feel his arousal pressed up against me. He'd want me to touch him, but he'd be so patient, waiting on me to do it without a word.

I'd kiss him slowly, it'd be his first kiss and I'd want him to remember it. I'd deepen it as I ran my hand down to his dick then I'd grab it with a firm grip.

He'd moan into the kiss, loud and high, as I smirked. I'd tug at him as my thumb paid special attention to the head of his penis, eliciting pleasured noises from him. He'd cling to me as I worked him over the edge, every inch of him tensing up before he'd release.

Once he did he'd curl into me, worn out, but waiting for me to tell him if it was time to sleep. I'd tell him he could. That he'd been everything I wanted, that he was so good. So, so good.

Yutaka snores in his sleep and it pulls me out of the fantasy I was having. Just one of many I've had.

I look at the clock and notice that it's almost four-thirty in the morning. Then I look down at the boner that my fantasy has left me with. I sigh knowing that I won't get up to take care of it for the sheer sake that it might wake up the sleeping boy on my chest.

And it's so stupid that I care that much.

Because tomorrow when I wake up he won't be the submissive boy of my four in the morning fantasies. He'll be the same Yutaka he's always been.

He'll get up and ask me to make him pancakes because he's _fucking_ starving before he starts talking a hundred miles an hour about how he wants to go to the arcade or to see a movie.

He'll be the same energized guy he always is, making any joke he can think of to make me crack a smile, and the boy from my fantasy will be long gone from my mind.

And that small inkling of thought that they could possibly be the same person?

I'll have it crushed by the time the pancakes are done.


End file.
